


Pray Tell

by mattie9



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie9/pseuds/mattie9
Summary: A short scene at Gateways. Delia finds a creative way to ease her insecurities.





	Pray Tell

I was having a weak moment. I knew it. I took a steadying breath and let the familiar mix of cigarette smoke and perfume fill my nostrils. I watched Patsy’s form at the bar as she waited for our drinks. _“One for the road.”_ She’d said

I sighed.

Things had been so different the last time I was here. She was here now. She was with me.

Still.

It was as though I’d left a shred of despair behind from the last time, and it had found itself back into my soul. 

I loved her. Absolutely. Completely.  She said she loved me too, but as I saw her perfect form walk toward me, I felt a stab of inadequacy.

"Here you go." She placed my glass in front of me.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I stared at my glass as I pushed back my feelings. If I had to do this, it needed to be subtle. She was already so guilty that she hadn’t kept in touch for the last weeks before reappearing suddenly. The time apart had taken a toll on both of us, I was loath to reopen wounds after the amazing evening that we'd had. How could I get the answers I was looking for?

I looked up.

Perfect. She was eyeing a woman in the corner. I instantly knew why. Her shoes. They’re leather, with impossibly high heels. They’d look perfect on her. "See anything interesting?" Her head snapped back to its original position.

"No of course not."

"Really." I sat back in my chair slightly.

"Yes really." She mocked my tone, taking another sip.

"So why don't you go over and......tell her you like her choice of footwear" She looked up at me sternly, but only I could see the smile behind those blue eyes. I'd got her.

"Because I'm taken that's why."

"Who is this fine specimen that has won the charms of the illustrious Nurse Mount?" I leaned forward and placed my forearms on the table.

"She's very......" She appeared to think for a minute, bringing a grin to my face. "Beautiful and kind."

"Must be a knockout to win your affections, Nurse Mount."

"She is."

"She must be a midwife too, then?"

"No...Well yes, she’s training to become one."

"Oh." I said, sounding unimpressed. "Just a nurse then."

"Best one in the world."

"That good?

"Quite."

This verbal banter was really becoming fun. I could tell Patsy was intrigued, and I had her complete and undivided attention. That was rare in a public setting. Even here at Gateways, she’d never been this unguarded. I had managed to bring her out of her hyper-vigilant mode.

"So I couldn't talk you into straying?"

"Not a chance."

"Does she love you that much?"

"I love her that much." she said sincerely. I wasn't expecting that. "She's my world."

She took another long sip from her glass. The liquor certainly seemed to be helping my cause. All the wine we’d had was catching up with her. Her blue eyes positively sparkled with amusement. I felt myself falling into the sea blue. Momentary distraction.  Back to it.

"Come on. There has to be something wrong with this nurse. Something you don't like."

"Can't think of anything." she grinned.

"Does she tell you she loves you?"

"Oh yes....It makes me feel ten feet tall."

"Nothing a good pair of heels can’t do, Nurse Mount." I smiled.

She rewarded me with one of her lopsided smirks that made my heart flutter every time.

"So, no chance at all then? I can be quiet."

"Never. I’d rather die. "

There it was. Her brightness had chased away my gloom. I got what I needed. She did love me. I met her eyes, somehow silently telling her that I was through with our little game. "I love you, Pats."

She took my hand into her own.

"I love you, too Deels.”

We sat there looking at each other for a long moment. My eyes drank the sight of her until I felt I would burst. She got to her feet. It was time to leave. I grabbed my purse as I moved away from the table.

She was silent on the bus ride back. Using the excuse of the frigid air, I sat a hair too close to her.

It was only on our walk back to Nonnatus that she spoke.

“Were you really doubting me?"

"Not really” The street was deserted around us so I didn’t hesitate to take her hand.

“Its just that sometimes I like to be reassured."

"That's a pretty neat game. Do you have a name for it?"

"Pray tell." I smiled.

“Well then, I have something to tell you." Her voice was suddenly serious. I looked at her with concern.

"What?"

Patsy leaned in, so close that I felt her breath in my ear.

"I'll have to tell you upstairs." she smiled.

_Oh how I love this woman._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/ suggestions welcome!


End file.
